


Forever and always

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Smut, bxb - Freeform, sadness :(, shadowgays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I love you Magnus...forever and always'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and always

'Alec!' I hear Simon shout, my head whipped round, grabbing my bow as quick as I could, I aligned it, pulling it back then striking it, hitting the demon right in the heart.

Adrenaline coursed through my body like never before. I got a rush killing demons I didn't get for anything else. I look to find Simon and sure enough he's stood on top of a shipping crate, his stance alert and ready to fight. Even in this darkness I can make out his fangs, and heavy breathing as he stands there in slight shock.  'Thanks.' I say my breathing ragged. He chuckles nervously mumbling a 'you're welcome'. 

Even with Simon being a vampire he still couldn't shake his nerdy, awkward side. It was endearing at times and makes him a lot cuter but it's also so annoying at times. Like, I kind of want to just grab him by the shoulders and scream at him, telling him to stop feeling so on edge around me. 

'We uh...better get back, find the others' he says, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. 'Yeah we should.' I nod agreeing with him. He jumps off the crate and walks along beside me. Both our bodies are on high alert, but it's unusually quiet. 

We start to walk a little faster hoping to find an end to this maze and we finally find it, coming face to face with Raphael. Simon chuckles and runs up to him embracing him tightly, so tight that Raphael stumbles back a little chuckling also, then wrapping his arms around his loved one. 

My body feels awkward. I don't know what to do with myself so I start to leave, having felt I've overstayed my visit. I go to find the others and sure enough the first person I find is Jace with Clary. 'Where's izzy?' I ask, assuming Jace would have seen her at some point. I hadn't seen her all night so I assumed she had been with Jace or Clary, hell maybe even Simon, considering they're good friends.

They share a look between the two of them that sets my heart racing in the worst way possible. 'Jace. Where's my sister' I demand. 'We...we were hoping she'd be with you Alec' Clary says and my breathe stops along with my heart. I run off screaming Isabelle's name as loudly as I could. 

I had run the perimeter and area three times before I finally collapsed of exhaustion. I pulled out my phone dialling Magnus' number. He picked up instantly 'Alexander...to what do I owe the pleasure?' I sat up slightly, 'Magnus please tell me my sister is with you' I say my voice cracking towards the end of my sentence.

'Alexander...I haven't seen her since yesterday'. I heard the sympathy in his voice and I finally let my tears fall. 'I'm sorry Alec, but I'm sure she's safe, she's probably with Luke or Meliorn. I'll send out my warlocks to look for her, nevertheless Alexander, try not to worry yourself too much. Please.' Magnus' voice was soft and reassuring, calming me just that little like it always did. Consequently i still couldn't help but think the worst of what had happened to my little sister. I couldn't lose her. 

'Thank you' I say sniffling a little, my throat feeling dry and sore even though I hadn't done much to damage it. 'Anything to keep your mind at ease. I'll text you if we see her' Magnus says and my heart flutters at his words. 'Goodbye Alexander, get some rest soon' Magnus finishes and with that he's gone. I hold my phone to my ear just that little bit longer in hopes he's still there. I hear nothing more and decide I should go back to the others. 

I pull myself off the floor and venture off, my whole body feeling weak. Just as I turn the corner I see Simon and Raphael running towards me. They stop and grab me by the arms and legs. Exhausted after all the running and mini break down I had encountered, I let them carry me, not caring how weak I look. Before I know it I feel my eyes start to close and I fall asleep against Simons shoulder as he holds me up under the arms, Raphael carrying my legs.


End file.
